


The Love Shack

by Fftytytyciyrdy



Category: Transformers, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Mechpreg, Other, Smut, Sparklings, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fftytytyciyrdy/pseuds/Fftytytyciyrdy
Summary: Can Rock and Jazz live together in harmony?  will the end of the great cybertronian war bring any new surprises? Can love truly heal all wounds?
Relationships: Blaster/Jazz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Transformers Rare Pairing





	1. Chapter 1

It has been several meta cycles since the war had ended, this is the beginning of a new and united Cybertron that does not mean it doesn’t have it’s fair share of issues, such as pre-war functionalist idealists, a broken economy and attacks made on cities by rogue autobots and deceptions who still believe that they are fighting in a finished war. However, not having to constantly fight in an endless war means that Cybertron can finally start living in harmony.

“Jazz, JAZZ, where are you?!” Blaster called out from the endless corridors of the Ark, the Ark has finally made a permanent home on land in Iacon’s busty centre after years in space, still home to many Autobots and Decepticons, the Ark is now the centre of planetary communications and command centre of Optimus Prime himself. 

“JAZZ?!” Blaster called again, hearing his own voice bounce back along the walls, where could he possibly be, he passed the common room waving to Prowl as he scowled back, the command room where he exchanged a rather loud handshake with rodimus and he finally arrived at his berthroom, unlocked the door and sat on his berth, “he said he we would be here” Blaster pouted, as he spoke a figure dropped out of the darkness hitting the ground with barely a thud “babe do you really think so little of me” Jazz said moving into the light to kiss the red mech, only to be flipped onto the berth.

“No way baby, this is my berth and don’t you know it’s rude to keep a mech waiting” Blaster spoke as his lips intertwined with Jazz’ pushing the smaller mech further into the berth, holding himself up with his free servo. “Did you miss me only that much??” Jazz questioned smirking, he’d been away on a mission to Kaon with Optimus as he tried to establish trade routes with Shockwave. 

“Babe you’re the only Mech I know that I can love and trust with my whole spark I will wait an eternity for you” Blaster replied and moved closer to Jazz’ audial receptor “plus we make such amazing music together, without you the silence is deafening” after Jazz heard this he pushed Blaster against the wall, “well then baby, let’s make some sweet, sweet music” Jazz touched a digit to Blasters face tracing each and every contour,he then moved to his helm memorising each transformation seam, scratch and scar and pressed kisses to every one, while Blaster covered Jazz’ neck in kisses and massaging each cable with love, Jazz moaned as Blaster freed a tense cable “you have no idea how much that was bothering me” and then moved down Blaster torso peppering kisses as he moved down till he reached his modesty plating, “so let’s rock n roll baby” Blaster moved the plating aside and Jazz inserted his spike into the larger mechs valve, as Jazz moaned, Blaster pulled him down into a passionate and fiery kiss, both rocking to the same pace, milking each other until Blaster opened his chest compartment revealing his spark chamber.

Jazz returned by also opening his and as they both paused to bask in the beautiful blue glow, which was interrupted by Blaster’s door gave a distressed beep and opened to a very regretful rodimus, “Blaster have you seen - OH PRIMUS NO!” he stared at the two mechs “WHAT THE HELL RODIMUS” Blaster yelled “THE DOOR WAS LOCKED FOR A REASON, MAGNUS SAID NOT TO HOTWIRE THEM” his face changing colour to a deep red, “look sorry man, I just wanted to tell you that Iacon offered you a penthouse office for your work as the voice during the war...congratulations I guess and MY PRIMUS HAVE I LEARNT MY LESSON” 

Jazz slid back his plating and walked over to see the data pad that Rodimus was holding, giving the embarrassed mech a deadly glare “it’s true Babe” Blaster closed his own plating and walked over, how exciting he thought it’s were I always wanted to be, to have my own home Cybertron, it ticks all the boxes, it’s not to far away from the Ark and I can ask Jazz to move in with me plus that huge berth is too good to pass up “dude, thanks hot rod, I can forgive you for breaking into my berth and interrupting our ‘personal time’” he gave a friendly punch to rodimus’ arm “you know it’s rodimus now but I have already seen all I need to burn my eyes out... so I will just leave” 

After Rodimus left Blaster turned to Jazz, who was laughing on the berth “did ya see his face” Blaster couldn’t help but chuckle at Rodimus’ poor, poor scared face. After both mechs finished their very rewarding mockery Blaster asked the all important question “hey my main mech, we’ve been conjuxed for stellar cycles now and I’ve loved every minute, and I was wondering...do you wanna come live with me in this new penthouse that I only found out about now, it’s in Iacon, close to our jobs and it’s got one sick sound system!” Jazz thought for a second, and Blaster attempted the ol puppy dog eyes trick “babe how can I ever say no to you” Jazz replied smiling, the two interlocked in a hug that turned into a kiss that lasted for a concerning amount of time, “plus” Jazz interrupted “we can totally Christen your new place when we get there” he smirked 

When they arrived at the given address they were in awe, the penthouse was amazing, it was a part of a larger complex of apartments just outside of the city centre, the penthouse itself had plenty of room, a collection of instruments and large speaker systems wired throughout the entirety of the house, the crowning feature however was the large berth. Jazz jumped onto the berth bouncing up and down from the impact, he motioned for Blaster to join him and as they both lay on the bed, Blaster stroked down Jazz’ arm feeling the mech come to life and slowly crawl on top of him.

“You ready baby?” Jazz asked suggestively, Blaster didn’t answer instead he kissed Jazz all over his visor and pulled him closer, Blaster’s arms reached out and held Jazz possessively threatening to never let go, both mechs slowly started to rock backwards and forwards, almost like a dance no one else would ever know the steps to. Jazz reached his climax first releasing in to Blasters valve who in turn also released his transfluids in a flurry of passion and lust both mechs never wanted to leave, never wanted to be apart.

These precious moments burning into their sparks, while they were intertwined in a loving embrace Jazz’ chest plates opened to reveal his spark, so beautiful and blue Blaster thought, as he revelled in the light it bought, a warm comforting light that lit up the whole room, much like Jazz himself. Blaster then reciprocated by opening his chest plates lighting the room even more an intense light no one else will ever know existed, Jazz pulled Blaster close uniting their sparks, merging, bonding, both lights orbiting another, a sensation unlike any other “you know this feels more and more amazing every time we bond” Jazz spoke filling in the unknown silence between their lips coming together and parting, no one has ever really understood Blaster before Jazz, no one was as loud, fun or full of music, apart they were both somewhat loud and obnoxious but together, together they were their own unique song. They paused in that moment, a moment of true fondness, taking it in like it could leave them at any moment.

Blaster was the first to pull away from the enlightened embrace, closing away his spark chamber, for if he didn’t he would never leave, he spread out on the berth and Jazz crawled next to him “you are the sweetest music I could ever play” Blaster spoke holding Jazz in his arms, he kissed him on the cheek, looking into each other’s eyes they exchanged a gentle glance before they both fell into recharge in one another’s arms.

They woke up to a rather loud transmission from Rodimus and Ultra Magnus alerting them to the Ark for a serious issue, both mechs still tired from last night prepared for the worst when they arrived. Apparently last night a terrorist organisation called the ‘robots in disguise’ blew up several buildings in Iacon while abducting three innocent mechs and Optimus wants all available troops on patrol and communications online, even though they loved each other Jazz and Blaster knew that they needed to help their planet even if it meant putting the other in harms way.

“Jazz your with me and Prowl we are going to check in with Starscream about similar possible activity” Jazz gave his conjux a quick peck as he headed off with Prowl and Prime to Vos, while Blaster and Cosmos were ordered to manage all communication lines and ground forces to where they were needed within the city borders.

When Prime and company returned he seemed very upset “what did you find out sir” Magnus asked with respect to his prime “There was indeed an attack was held on Vos, and three seekers were taken from the city borders, however, bystanders recall the perpetrators heading toward Kaon”. All the bots knew that this was their new mission to save those bots “we need all available hands on deck, this is serious and we need to find those bots” 

After a few solar cycles barely any leads were found about the kidnapped mechs, all they had received was word that it was a the party leading the assaults was heading to Kaon but it was not confirmed and the stress was horrible, every bot was on edge. They had received a call just before a second attack on Iacon which lead to the kidnapping of even more mechs, the call was distorted but traceable leading to confirmation about a location in Kaon. Optimus lead a team consisting of Prowl, Jazz, Mirage and Ironhide down to the located territory “how are we shapin up prime” Blaster joked and the prime sighed “target location is in sight, keep backup on standby” when they stepped pedestrian in the broken warehouse it was completely empty except for a box and a note.


	2. Chapter 2

Jazz POV

As we entered the building wit was already in ruins, we had to except the worst, there, in the centre of the room was a box with a note, I stepped forward toward the mysterious box only to be stopped by prime “Hold it Jazz we don’t know if it is a trap”  
“If it is a trap it should be one of us to search the box rather than you Prime” Prowl replied in his classic monotone voice, I nodded in agreement “you all think so little of yourselves” prime gave a low chuckle “but I won’t let anything happen to you it should be me” he slowly walked toward the box and sent a copy of the note back to the Ark, while Prime studied the note, prowl ordered me to scan the box, as I scanned the box for a thermo signature and my scanners were dialled to the max “PRIME LOOK OUT!” Ironhide ran over and shoved him out of the way in a nick of time, the box exploded sending everyone flying and knocking prime and Ironhide unconscious.

The silence was broken by my conjux Blaster “Baby what happened in there, Prime and Ironhide went silent” he sounded panicked “there was a bomb, we-we need immediate backup and medical support, prime and Ironhide are unconscious and I can’t locate the others”  
“Copy that” I stood in silence for what felt like hours, on edge for another attack until backup arrived to take us to the Ark. The drive back was long and quiet my eyes were focused on the ground, when I returned I gave my briefing to Ultra Magnus and stayed back with Blaster until Optimus and Ironhide were conscious again, I stayed silent, shameful that I didn’t do anything earlier, Blasters arm reached out embracing me and his kissed the top of my helm “I know you too well to know that you think that this was your fault but it wasn’t” I kissed him back “I know but I’m just so scared of what those mechs want, did you get the copy of the note?” “Yeah I sent it through to Magnus as he requested, you wanna go and see what’s happening with it don’t you?” “Kinda” I replied smirking as we both walked down to The captains office where Rodimus, Preceptor and Ultra Magnus were watching the screen very carefully, There on the copy of the note Optimus held, read look at the pattern to have an idea wait until next deca-cycle for more “what the hell does that mean?!” Rodimus asked  
“Show me where the bombing were on the map again” Preceptor replied ignoring Rodimus’s loud comment the map showed scattered dots in Iacon and Vos with no clear pattern.  
“What if it isn’t the locations but the people” I asked, Ultra Magnus pulled up the files for the missing mechs, there were nine in total.

Nothing at first glance seemed to form a pattern, however, by viewing their medical records showed that all six were carrying sparklings. “Is that the pattern?” Blaster asked “that they were all carriers?”  
“It seems at this stage, yes, we must alert the authorities of our findings” Ultra Magnus replied “Blaster, tell them to stay alert for any possible terrorist activities in the next deca-cycle or so and to keep an extra close eye on carrying mechs and femmes” Blaster, Rodimus and Preceptor left Magnus while I stayed behind “you are also dismissed Jazz after the transmission sends, I can wait with Prowl and Rodimus until they wake up, it’s not your fault you did the best you could” I could only nod as he left the room.

I walked back to Blaster who was transmitting the message to the cybertronian forces, After he finished we were preparing to leave when I felt that strange sensation in my field and turned to see Blaster purging in a bucket “are you okay babe?” “I-I don’t know I’ve been feeling weird for the last solar cycle” “Why didn’t you tell me, I felt something in my field but I didn’t know it had been happening for solar cycles?!” I looked deep into his eyes “you’ve just been so stressed and with all this I didn’t want to snap your servos” I gave him a deep kiss “ we are bonded babe, we take care of each other and we should take you to see Ratchet before we leave” “but I am already so tired and hot” he complained giving me the puppy bot eyes “no babe this could be serious baby I don’t want you hurt or worse” so I dragged Blaster down the corridor to Rachet who could not have been more pleased to see us. “What do you two want?”

“Blaster has been purging energon this past week and he is running a fever” I replied, receiving a defeated look from the communications specialist, “come and sit on the medberth” Ratchet said in a tired and disgruntled tone “if you two weren’t my friends I wouldn’t be doing this, I hope you know that” Ratchet said as he held up a scanner to Blasters face and panning down to his pedes, as is passed his chest plates a beeping occurred “what does that mean Ratchet?” I asked fear spiking in my voice, Ratchet placed a servo to Blaster’s forehead. “You’re running an above average temperature” Ratchet remarked as he moved back to the scanner placed against Blaster’s chest.

“I felt something strange in Blaster’s field and I’ve never felt something like it” I interrupted, that peaked Ratchets attention “like there are more than one field?”  
“Yeah, just the faintest second field” Ratchet turned back to Blaster “lie back on the berth and open your spark chamber”  
“Am I going to die?!” Blaster asked panic in his voice “just do it and shot your mouth your so loud!” Ratchet yelled, Blaster layed down on the berth and opened his chest plates, even though I have seen it a millions of times times I am still is in awe of its glow. “Just as I thought, Blaster, Jazz, congratulations I guess”  
“Oh no I really am dying aren’t I?!” Blaster screamed  
“No worse, you’re going going to be creators” 

Neutral Perspective (Third Person)

The two mechs looked at each other with first with shock then with glee, “Baby you’re going to be a sire!” Blaster yelled as he jumped into an embrace with Jazz who gave him a fierce kiss, which then turned to fear “what about all of the missing mechs, I don’t want you to be one of them”  
“We can keep it a secret”  
“Or better, You could take some time off” Jazz pleaded  
“We both know that Magnus needs my help more than ever with Prime and Ironhide out of commission, Ratchet you keep all medical stuff secret don’t you?”  
“Yes, yes I do, however, do you even know about carrying?”  
Both mechs shook their heads and Ratchet let out a long tired sigh “okay this clearly is the beginning of the first trimester, there is five trimesters in total each lasting 3-4 earth months this trimester means nothing more than purging, cravings and young spark growth, the second trimester is when a protoform begins development inside your gestational chamber, you will still purge but much less, I request an increase in interfacing/bonding and you will begin to show as well increase your cravings for materials to help grow the protoform, the third trimester is when the young spark breaks off from your spark and moves to the protoform body growing inside of you, you will no long purge but cravings, interfacing needs will increase, the fourth trimester is where the sparkling will begin growth again drastic increase in cravings, interface requests and showing until finally the fifth trimester is when you will deliver the sparkling, you got it?”

Both mechs had a blank look on their faces, Ratchet sighed “you will come to me for checkups, you will feel tired all the time, you will need lots of interfacing, energon and take this” he gave Jazz a jar of various metal shavings “make sure loud mouth over there has a lot of energon and for each energon intake, make him have some of that” Jazz nodded still in shock “okay you both can leave now” both mechs couldn’t contain their excitement when they arrived back at their suite. Jazz jumped into his lovers arms and they jumped into their berth “we are going to have the most hardcore sparkling ever!” Blaste laughed into Jazz’ chestplate as they united in a kiss, “we sure will”


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a couple of weeks since they met with Ratchet and their excitement had not gone down, however a plan needed to be put into place, carrying mechs from all around Iacon and Vos have been kidnapped by an unknown group of mysterious mechs, and obviously neither mech wanted Blaster to be kidnapped, they decided that they would not tell a spark unless they absolutely had to. After a serious discussion Jazz had offered to do less ‘on the field’ jobs, as he had begun to feel really antsy when away from his conjux often reacting violently to anyone approaching his conjux the only other mechs who are allowed to know are Blaster cassettes because they also share a spark bond which makes keeping secrets hard.

“They were super excited about the sparkling already fighting over guardian privileges” Blaster laughed as Jazz placed a servo to Blaster’ chestplate “your confident that we can hide this the whole way through cos I am not”  
“It’s okay babe, we have another appointment with Ratchet in like, another orbital cycle what’s the worst that can happen” both mechs had smirks plastered onto their faces as Jazz held a nutrient rich energon cube to his lovers lips “you’ve gotta remember you’re refuelling for two” Jazz reminded his lover, as Blaster reluctantly sipped until it was empty “do you wanna ride to work” Jazz asked transforming into his alt mode and revving his engine“I can never say no to you” Blaster replied laughing, he also transformed turning on some sick tunes as they drove into Iacon.

When they arrived in Iacon they noticed a fire was currently being put out on a nearby building “another attack” Jazz noted as they drove to the Ark, when they arrived Magnus ushered them inside “there’s been another attack and three more mech have gone missing, Blaster we need immediate communication with bots on the scene and Jazz, Rodimus needs an escort to the scene” “actually sir I-“  
“It’s okay babe its only one time” Blaster comforted his lover by placing a servo on his shoulder  
“Okay then sir...yes sir” Jazz playfully saluted as he ran off to Rodimus, leaving Blaster to set up communications “hello? This is Blaster reporting in from the Ark requesting verbal reply” after a cycle or two pause Inferno’s rough voice come through with a loud cough “hey *cough* *cough* Blaster this is inferno, what can I do for you” “Magnus wishes to access a complete report of the incidents at the scene”  
“We haven’t got around to talking to the bystanders because the fires kinda outta control but we know that the kidnapped bots weren’t even from Iacon two were from Kaon and one was from Vos, if that helps, tell Magnus that the report should be done by the end of this solar cycle”  
“Thankyou Inferno will do and keep it cool for me won’t you brother” Inferno started to grumble an angry response but was cut off by Blaster who commed Magnus to rekey the information.

“All we know at this moment we know is that these new kidnapped mechs aren’t even from Iacon they were from Vos and Kaon” Magnus took a moment to think “these are still unruly times” Optimus spoke as he entered the room, Blaster was happy under either’s command but Optimus was his prime, “it’s good to hear your voice Prime” Blaster yelled, Optimus laughed “and it’s good to hear yours Blaster” Blaster and Jazz agreed that Magnus acted like he had a stick up his you know what. “Blaster tell Cosmos to keep track of communications to and from Vos and Iacon to Kaon, if he picks up anything send word to me immediately, and Blaster monitor the ground team and relative frequencies for any possible messages by the ‘robots in disguise’” Blaster nodded and stopped the transmission. He relayed the information to Cosmos, however, before he could even sit down he felt the overwhelming urge to purge and ran outside, I can’t wait for this part to be over Blaster thought as he expelled the undigested energon from his systems, as he coughed and spluttered he clamped a servo to his midsection feeling his spark flutter, he heard Jazz’s voice through their bond *Babe tell Magnus and Prime that it was an inside job we just found a shifter there could be more watch out* as Blaster ran to Magnus he yelled to Cosmos “watch the fort there were shifters at the scene I’m going to-“ Blaster was slammed into the wall “funny you found my brother but not me” Cosmos warped into a massive shifter devoid of basic features “we are going to love you” it prepared to attack when Rodimus jumped in firing at the massive beast as it dropped Blaster to the ground with a large CLANK Jazz ran in scooping up his mate, running out of the room to safety as the create was cornered and arrested. “We knew there was probably an insider in autobot ranks and when we heard Cosmos reach out for contact we knew something was wrong because he was on sparkling leave, but are you okay is our ... baby okay” he hushed to a whisper stroking Blasters chest “ I am fine just winded and I can still feel them near my spark so I’m pretty sure we are okay” Jazz and a Blaster united in an embrace “oh, and Optimus okayed me to serve some communication time with you since I have been kinda anxious on the field” Jazz blushed “but that just means more time with my sexy bot” Jazz grinned as they passionately kissed ignoring Rodimus who was gagging in the corner.


	4. Chapter 4

After a few orbital cycles Blaster noticed that there was a small bump at his midsection, small enough that you didn’t notice it unless you were looking for it, “you ready to go see Ratchet” Jazz asked as they strode to his office, “as ready as I will ever be”, As they walked inside Ratchet made Blaster sit atop the medberth and open his spark chamber, sticking a probing finger inside much to Jazz’s distaste “the sparkling is looking very healthy” Ractchet said as he moved a servo down to Blasters midsection, this made Jazz very tense “relax that is just the sire programming, speaking of which, if you’re continuing on with this secret charade I recommend staying as close as you can to one another as the more time you spend apart the more agitated you will become” Ratchet took another scan of Blaster’s body you are right into the second trimester and doing well” he gave the mechs more nutrient rich metals and sent them out of the room. 

Jazz placed a servo on Blasters midsection, “you’re hot, do you need some coolant babe?”  
“Remember what Ratchet said it’s very healthy to heat up, I just can’t overheat”  
“I’m going to go and get some coolant anyway” Jazz said as he left giving his lover a kiss on the cheek, Blaster continued walking around the ark until he bumped into Soundwave “oh hey Soundwave” Blaster said cautiously, there may be peace between the auto-bots and decepticons but that didn’t mean that centuries of issues are overlooked. “Observation: Blaster carrying”  
“What are you talking about you poor excuse for a sound system” Blaster yelled getting defencive.   
“Blaster: increased intake, tired more than average and initiated purging protocols” Blaster went to rebuttal but felt the need to purge “Example: Now” Soundwave lifted a bucket into Blaster’s grasp and in that moment Blaster gladly took it.

“Why did you help me?”  
“Statement: I too will have a sparkling soon”  
“You’re carrying?!” Blaster made a confused sound  
“Incorrect, Cosmos and I will have one in about 5 solar cycles”  
“Well congratulations, give Cosmos my best wishes and tell him I won’t start that Journey album without him, also can you keep this a secret we don’t want anyone knowing especially with all the attacks on Cybertron recently” Soundwave simply nodded and returned to the communications hub while Blaster continued to purge in the corner.

“Baby did he try to hurt you?!” Jazz asked running up from behind him, putting his arms protectively around him “nah babe, he actually helped me, which was a surprise” Jazz looked impressed as they turned to get back to work, even though Jazz attempted to casually try and take up less field work as per the doctors orders, he was bothered non stop by mechs needing his special ops skills, Blaster tried to explain to him that he would be fine if he just finished a few more missions, which he finally caved into beaches Prowl would not stop bothering him about predicting another possible attack. 

“So what you’re trying to tell me is that you think Van Halen is superior to Bon Jovi?!” Blaster asked jokingly when they had their lunch break “No, all I am saying is that Jump is superior to ‘You gave love a bad name’ not saying anything about the the bands” Jazz laughed “I can’t believe you guys are so invested in Earth music of all things” Arcee chimed in “it’s so boring and sounds off...”  
“Naw femme, Earth music has the greatest sounds ever Rock ‘n’ Rock and the superior Jazz music” Jazz said as he laughed almost spilling his energon “and with that I am leaving this very wrong conversation” Arcee giggled as she walked off toward Prowl who was waiting at the door “why is she with Prowl?” Blaster asked while drinking some supplement rich energon “well apparently they are in kind of a bond but refuse to call it that, it’s more, more of a partnership, and they also have a sparkling because they believe that it will benefit both of them to produce a child from their data”  
“Wow”  
“Yea i know right, anyways I will get back to Optimus about this attack thing, you finish that energon and another for good luck and think only three Orbital cycles till we are together baby working those comms” Jazz spoke as he kissed his conjux softly “love you too Jazz man” 

Blaster forced the nutrients rich liquid down his throat, he’s been pretty okay with this whole carrying thing, he’s a larger mech much taller than Jazz or Prowl and he’s used to carrying at least four or more cassettes inside him at a time, but, he put a servo on his small bump, he can already feel that this will be a whole lot more painful. As he returned back to the communications room, pausing to purge, he was greeted by his cassettes, since the war ended they really didn’t need to be with him 24/7 so they have started their own lives. “Blaster!” Eject yelled excitedly as the mini bot ran over and hugged his leg, soon enough all four were cuddled in Blasters strong arms.

“How are you and Chromedome going, is he treating you right?” blaster asked, Rewind simply laughed “yes we are fine, he’s being doing work with prowl trying to find these abducting bots” Blaster started to feel queasy and tired from all the standing and looking down so he rather heavily sat back on his chair, only to jumped on by Steeljaw who curled up on his abdomen “when’s the lil’ bot due” Ramhorn asked climbing up the chair as well resting a head on Blaster’s middle “at least a meta cycle” Eject and Rewind both climbed the chair and sat near Blaster’s chest, Blaster chuckled he could feel himself falling asleep under the warm familiar weight of his cassettes.

He was awoken by the alarms in Ark startling the whole group out of recharge, Blaster turned back to the console seeing that there has been another attack on Iacon, very, very close to the Ark. Optimus ordered their newest prisoner to be interrogated by Ironhide for answers but all he would say was “we know one of you is carrying” Optimus was confused by this answer but even he knew that if one shifter was able to get into Auto-bot territory more could have.

Prowl’s mission was somewhat successful they returned with another shifter prisoner, who again kept replying “we know one of you is carrying” this sparked gossip and rumours all around the Ark about the potential carrying mech. Jazz and Blaster looked at each other with fear, they know.


	5. Chapter 5

After a few more orbital cycles Blaster was well into his second trimester, his small bump was now larger and harder to hide Ratchet had warned him that at this stage the young spark and the protoform body will grow seperate until the spark breaks away. it sounded like a horrible experience.

After their alarm went off Blaster attempted to get up out of bed it took two attempted before he got upright the sparkling bulk was finally beginning to weigh him down, a servo reached out and dragged him closer and Jazz gave him a long loving kiss “we can call in sick today” he teased stroking the length of Blaster’s thigh arousing the carrying bot, “if we do baby we better make it worth it” Blaster said as he was pinned to the berth by a flurry of kisses and one attractive mech.

Jazz worked his strong servos down Blaster’s curve making the other mech moan, as he slid down his modesty panel to open his valve which Jazz promptly inserted his spike into, during a carrying period a carrier will recquire trans fluid donations from another mech to build a sparkling this can be more than one mech but it is usually the sire, another moan escaped Blaster’s vocaliser as Jazz began to rock backward and forwards, Blaster reached out and grabbed the berth as he rode through his overload, dragging Jazz down to interlock his face in a kiss, Jazz followed suite as he too reached his climax inside blaster’s valve the liquid promptly filling any space in his tanks to capacity, forcing Blaster’s abdomen to grow larger to compensate , Jazz quickly pulled out letting Blaster seal his valve and to not spill any more of the precious fluids.

Both bots lay in the berth loving each other’s company Jazz curled around so he was in Blasters large arms with his tracing the seams of Blasters body “what should we name em?” He asked the question which has been seemingly on his mind for a while now “I dunno do you have any ideas” Jazz took a second to think “I do but I will only know when I get to meet them” he turned his face into Blaster’s midsection blowing a raspberry that made Blaster laugh “isn’t that right tiny baby” Blaster struggled to shove the loving mech away “you big goof that tickles” Jazz moved his advances up to Blaster lips “well then shut me up” the two passionately making out “but serious babe what is the plan from here because the attacks haven’t stopped and your not gonna get any easier to hide” “I could just get to work earlier and leave later, that way less people will see me, plus Cosmos is on leave and we are working together for at least stellar cycle” “But that’s not going to be good for the sparkling” Jazz said as he places his servo on Blaster’s chestplate

“How about we go on a ‘vacation’ while I’m in my last trimester so we can just relax but until then I see no other way” Jazz nodded seemingly okay with this plan “what do we do about questions, because again this is already hard to hide imagine when your near the end” Jazz Gestured to Blaster’s middle “I’m pretty sure you just called me fat but no one really comes into comms and I can just call them” Jazz laughed “You know your not fat you drama Queen, your just sexy” he said as he returned to passionately kissing his lover.


	6. Chapter 6

Jazz awoke from recharge feeling the heat from his lover, he reached a digit over the curve of Blasters midsection, the poor mech hadn’t been sleeping well and as much a Jazz wanted to spend the day getting funky in the sheets, they had work to be done, Jazz whispered “come on babe, time to get up”, he rubbed his servos over tense wires and cables forcing the other mech awake “Blaster baby think if we interrogate those shifters enough we’ve practically found where the kidnapped mechs are and we can go on break” Blaster attempted to lift himself off the berth, still half in recharge, it took at least two attempts before he was up and moving, he was used to carrying more than one mech inside but, at least with his cassettes he didn’t grow them from scratch, it was an incredibly painful, tiring process, as he stood up he felt almost every cable in his body ache and this was only the third trimester.

He reached a servo to pat his larger abdomen, after his midsection had begun to be more noticeable Blaster took to wearing more armour to hide it ,however, today, he was unable to lock it into place without it feeling incredibly painful and tight “oh man seriously, already I thought this would have lasted at least a while longer?!” Jazz looked over at his struggling mate and placed a calm hand on his shoulder, “babe if it’s uncomfortable maybe you shouldn’t wear it” “If I was thinking about comfort I would also remove my basic armour eons ago, because that really isn’t comfortable” Jazz looked at Blaster’s midsection seeing how the plating pinched and dug into the sensitive protoform “here let me” he wrapped his arms around his lover and slowly unlocked the armour plating around Blaster’s abdomen, he could feel the relief of pressure from his mate as he sighed “well what do I do now, there’s no way to hide THIS” he gestured to his exposed midsection. “it’s okay, we’ll just hang out in the comms room and I will take care of you” he kissed his conjux on the cheek. Jazz held Blaster”s servo tight giving him a kiss on the lips.

When they arrived at the Ark and unlocked the door the only other mech was Prowl, “you go and I will distract him” Jazz whispered “hey Prowler my man -“  
“How long has Blaster been carrying?” Prowl asked interrupting the attempt from Jazz, “how did you know?”  
“Please Jazz, do you think of me as a fool”  
“I know I am not supposed to answer that” without warning Prowl reached out a servo and touched Blasters midsection startling both mechs and causing Jazz to slap his servo away “oh primus I am so sorry my programming just made me panic”  
“So you are the sire” Prowl said as if he was confirming something  
“Why wouldn’t I be”  
“True I should have calculated that, so you are the mech the shifters know about” “Look Prowler we don’t want anyone to know please keep it quiet, it’s not safe in Iacon anymore and you know you need our help, finding those missing mechs” “Well I suggest if your trying to hide it, to leave now because Magnus is arriving, I also have a sparkling and I will be damned if I let something happen to yours ” Jazz gave him a playful punch and grabbed Blasters hand and dragged him to the communications room just before the door opened and Magnus walked inside.

Once the were inside Blaster sat down in the chair finding it quite a tight fit, his abdomen brushing into the console, he let out a tired sigh “that does not look comfy” Jazz observed as he massaged his conjux’s shoulders “Blaster, we’ve finally been able to gain some new info about the terrorists location” Rodimus commed through “have you been able to find an exact location, because I can organise a team to go inside”  
“The group is apparently located in the old underground tunnels of Kaon, organise special ops and Jazz to be a recuse party with me and Magnus”. 

Jazz looked at his conjux worried, “I don’t want to leave you” he cupped Blasters swell “it’s only one more ti-“ Blaster then curled up in the chair wincing “what wrong baby do you need Ratchet, we have an appointment today but I’m sure he would see us now” Jazz was practically shaking with fear. Blaster could only nod as Jazz picked him up and carried him the Ratchets office surprisingly fast. Ratchet looked over and saw what was happening “put him on the berth, the sparkling’s spark is moving down to the growing protoform it can be a painful process not to mention dangerous” Jazz held his beloved’s hand tight, willing him and their sparkling to make it through, after what felt like cycles Blaster was given the okay by Ratchet “Blaster the sparkling’s spark is now inside its protoform, but since you are a carrying mech by trade, i want you to be bigger, because remember you are refuelling for two as well as to keep you cassette systems online and functioning”. He sent both mechs back to their post.

“How do you feel, babe” “Like my spark was being ripped apart and shoved down my throat” “Do you want me to go and get some energon?” Blaster simply nodded as he slowly fell into recharge, only to be immediately woken up by his worried Conjux making him drink his energon “I don’t care what you say baby, we are going home early today” “What about Rodimus?” “Oh, please forget him, I’ll comm him when we leave” he pulled Blaster out of the chair and out the door till they reached their apartment “you know Jazzman, Ratchet did suggest regular interfacing and we do have the rest of this solar cycle to do whatever we want” he gave the mech a suggestive look “oh my primus yes” both mechs fell onto the berth, making sure Blaster didn’t fall onto anything important.

Jazz began to massage his sore and tired pedes, forcing a moan as some of the well needed pressure was taken away from them, slowly the talented servos worked up Blaster’s legs until they reached his midsection, he peppered kisses to every inch and then moving his hand behind to massage Blaster’s shoulders, Blaster reached his arms up and grabbed Jazz’s helm kissing him fiercely and as he kneaded some of the pain away Blaster’s modestly plating slid away revealing his needy valve Jazz inserted his spike gentle at first but slowly moving faster and faster, rocking backwards and forwards each thrust adding to the experience, to their love,Blaster as the carrier mech and much more sensitive then he once was overloaded onto the sheets, gripping onto Jazz’s wrists a moment later Jazz overloaded, his trandfluids filling Blasters tanks to the max, forcing the swell of his midsection to grow to accomodate the fluids.

Jazz clawed at Blasters chestplates needing to see his blue light again, Blaster stared into his mates visor smirking, taunting him as his plates parted Jazz held the possessively in his servos touching the essence, the soul of his lover. Jazz opened his spark casing as well and the light, the feeling was just as amazing as when the first bonded, it never ceased to amaze Jazz that the same spark could look more and more stunning each time, they leaned closer, into their bond and the whispered of light intertwined becoming one. Jazz closed his chamber and collapsed on the berth curling into Blasters arms a hand on his midsection “I never want to leave” Blaster whispered into his Conjux’s ear.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been at least an orbital cycle since the sparkling’s spark had moved down into the gestation chamber, making Blaster in his fourth trimester, his once medium/rather unnoticeable curve was much more pronounced and obvious, he was constantly tired and heavy, he had aches in every cable and he was running at a 200+ temp. Blaster woke up after feeling the sparkling kick, damn he thought the little bugger woke me up again, he slowly inched himself to sit upright with a lot of difficulty. This awoke Jazz “did you wake your carrier up again?” He asked into the curve of Blasters abdomen, blowing the sentio metallico a raspberry, making Blaster laugh and shove him off.

Since his Armour was removed, Blaster’s midsection only grew and since his body had begun to produce protective cushioning liquid making Blasters midsection very soft. Jazz had been taking advantage of the new squishiness of his lover and rested his helm on the centre of Blaster’s abdomen, he could feel his sparkling moving ever so slightly, he could feel their tiny field and - a tiny pede flew and kicked him off “wow I see why you complain about that now” both mechs began to laugh, “before we go to work, since someone woke us up, I’m gonna play some music, you can go back into recharge babe if you want and I can wake you when we need to leave” Blaster attempted to get out of the berth 

“why would I want our baby to miss their first music concert” “You can come and listen if you promise to drink an energon cube” Blaster growled “fine” Jazz walked over to help Blaster off the berth and give him a nutrient rich energon, they then wandered into their new ‘music room’ Jazz had named it, accordingly there was instruments of every kind and an awesome sound system.

Blaster sat down heavily on a nearby stool an arm supporting his large curve, Jazz tuned his guitar “do I have any requests from the audience” Jazz yelled, mocking a live performer from Earth, Blaster raised his hand and shook it, Jazz pretended to scan the audience and his optics landed on Blaster “yes, the sexy mech in red”  
“Play Jump by Van Halen”  
“But I need an assistant I can’t guitar and keyboard” he looked longingly at Blaster  
“You play guitar and I’ll play keyboard” Blaster pulled out the long chrome keyboard and folded it out so it was just in front of him.  
“You know I find it attractive when you play the keyboard” Blaster only winked in reply making his mate blush before beginning the song. By the end of the song both mechs were making out, Jazz had Blaster gently pushed up against the wall, his servos roaming the larger mechs body, caressing every inch of him.

Jazz pulled away from the kiss “I don’t want you to go to work today babe” Jazz spoke in a serious tone “they know that your carrying and they’ve started to make threats and I am scared, also if one person walks into that room and sees you the secret is over we can’t hide it anymore” Jazz cupped Blaster’s middle in his servos, Blaster looked into his conjux’s visor he knew Jazz meant every word of it, before he could say reply he was interrupted by a transmission from Prowl. “He wants us at the ark earlier today, something about a break in the case” “This is what we’ve been waiting for babe”

When they arrived at the ark they were greeted by Prowl, who took them into the command centre where there was a very patient Prime waiting, Optimus looked down at the carrying mech “so you’re the one those, shifters were talking about, why didn’t you tell me” he looked genuinely hurt after all Jazz was his trusted third in command Blaster knew it hurt him to keep any secret from Optimus  
“After we knew that there was one shifter captured, we couldn’t risk letting any others know by telling the wrong bots, we didn’t know who to trust” Jazz replied, all four mechs stood in silence for a moment “we did not bring you here for no reason” prowl spoke breaking the silence “we do have a plan to locate the shifters base and locate the missing mechs, but we need your consent” “Blaster could you go to the communications room while we talk to Jazz” Optimus sounded grave as he spoke, Blaster and Jazz looked at each other before Blaster agreed waddling over into his office and sitting down in his chair, finding it a very, very tight fight, his midsection pushing hard against the desk, he twisted and fidgeted to get comfy but there was just no room on the chair, when he attempted to get up, he found he was stuck, wincing at the pressure, he sighed, great he thought, baby you better be one cute sparkling.

Optimus and Prowl were running their plan by Jazz, who Blaster guessed did not approve of it because he came running in to protect Blaster from the other mechs “I will not allow my CARRYING CONJUX, to be victim to a staged abducting by the shifters who openly threatened him” that alarmed Blaster as well “I don’t want them put in any danger” Jazz reasoned, Optimus looked uncomfortable with the plan as well, avoiding eye contact with either bot, “Jazz, Blaster, I am sorry there is no other way, we can’t place a tracker on them because when they shift it will deactivate and if we set them loose and try to visually track them there is a very high chance that we will lose them, and we cannot afford any more mistakes, this is the best option” all three mechs looked back at Blaster.

“Blaster I know this is a hard thing to do, but if you were abducted by the shifters, your bond with Jazz and a tracker we will place on you, can reveal where the shifters base is and we can raid it and rescue the kidnapped mechs” Blaster took a moment “and after this is done, you both can have some well deserved time off”  
“Can I have time alone with my conjux” Jazz asked clearly agitated  
“Of course, take all the time you need” Optimus and Prowl left the room rather fast. “You can’t seriously be thinking about it”  
“But it will help so many mechs, and you will know where I am anyway”  
“Still, I won’t be okay with my conjux and sparkling in harms way” Blaster placed a servo on Jazz’s face  
“We will be fine there is at least 3 orbital cycles till my fifth trimester and this only takes at most a few cycles and we can have time off like you wanted, just us” Jazz contemplated this and slowly and reluctantly agreed.

“Also can you help me I am stuck in this chair” Jazz gave a little chuckle as he looked at his conjux trapped in the chair with an arm over his obviously distressed midsection, It took at least three attempts to get Blaster away and one attempt to get him walking, he gave Jazz a huge kiss on the lips and both walked out to where Optimus and Prowl were waiting “we are in”


	8. Chapter 8

Prowl relayed the plan to the expecting bots, “we are going to release our two prisoners, thus they will then take our bait, who is Blaster, back to where they are keeping the others, we will fit Blaster with a tracer but this all relies on your conjux bond, got it?” Both mechs nodded. “We will begin in a few cycles, I’ll send through a signal”

Jazz walked Blaster over to a nearby stool “you can still back out now, you can’t even walk easily without pain and you just got stuck in the chair”  
“That was an embarrassing accident but remember what we talked about you will be able to come and find me” both mechs united in a kiss, Jazz placed his servo on Blaster’s middle “and you look after him too tiny bot, he’ll need it” it seemed like mega cycles before the comm from Prowl eventually came through warning him that the shifters were now free, Jazz reluctantly returned to the command centre and Blaster took to his swollen painful pedes and shuffled around the hallways until he ran into Cosmos, which wouldn’t be an issue if the real Cosmos wasn’t away on leave making this Cosmos the shifter, he felt another presence behind him and then everything went black.

Prowl’s plan worked, he awoke in mysterious base, his optics adjusted to the dark stuffy room, there as just enough light to see that he was not alone, there were at least six other mechs each at a different stage of delivering their sparkling, panic suddenly rose in Blaster as he realised that these are the kidnapped mechs and he realised just difficult this rescue plan was going to get, his sparkling, sensing a disruption in his EM field gave a hard and swift kick into his swollen midsection, his immediate response was to rub soothing circles over his protomesh to assure the sparkling that everything’s alright, but found his hands were tied behind his back, great, he thought. Suddenly a bright light lit up the room and Blaster could see that all of the abducted mechs were trying to move themselves away from the mech centred in the middle.

“Greetings, Blaster, welcome to our elusive base, you had a great attempt at finding this but failed, we hope you find you stay...enlightening” the mech strode over and placed his servos either side of Blasters large curve “because I am sure this one is getting a little more heavier each and every solar cycle, don’t worry we can fix that” Blaster let out a low growl, gritting his teeth, trying to turn his midsection away from his grasp. “There there carrier bear, we won’t harm them, while they’re inside of you...we only want them when they’re is outside of you” “What a sick idea, you dragged, you’ve taken these Mech’s away from their bonded, it’s evil” “Well if it’s that evil, what are you going to do about it? Huh, fight me?” Blaster looked sheepishly away knowing he couldn’t risk his sparkling on this guy “just as I thought, you may call me Diablo, I am the leader of the shifters and the leader of your future sparkling” just as he spoke the mech next to Blaster screamed out in pain and the mysterious mech before him transformed into his true shifter form, a black, oily beast with piercing yellow eyes.

He strode over to the distressed mech, his midsection was much more swollen than Blaster’s, and the mech was obviously going into labour, the shifter pulled out a cube of energon and fed it to the pained mech “pl-please l-let me go, i-I ne-eed my boo-nded” they yelled in pain, optics squeezing with each contraction, coolant dripping from his body. Diablo waved in a group of smaller seekers “the contractions are 8 cycles apart come and tend to his energon levels”. Diablo walked back over to Blaster, “see, we don’t need the unfinished protoform, we need the whole sparkling because, as shifter we don’t...reproduce as easily as you transformers, we need to use someone else’s baby, converting it to becoming one of us”

Almost on cue hundreds of clawed hands reached out and touched Blaster’s middle, rubbing circles over rather exposed protomesh it was very soothing and Blaster found himself falling into recharge, only to find an Energon cube shoved into his mouth, jolting him awake“he is quite low on energon, my lord” a small shifter added, “then let’s make his stay more enjoyable, fill up his tanks and monitor his progress” the apparent lord of the shifters yelled as he left, the other shifters did as he said and bought another cube to Blaster’s lips forcing him to drink that, only to be followed by another, soon he was definitely on a full tank because, he felt very full and very sick. He swore his midsection grew to compensate the amount of ingested energon.

After the shifters appeared to have left, Blaster turned back to the expecting mech, “my name is Blaster and I am a member of the Autobots, who will come and rescue us” the bot let out a scream”I hope they hurry because I would love for my bonded to meet their sparkling”

He looked around at the other expecting mechs each as sad and angry as the next, all pained from missing their bonded, their sparkling’s missing their sires, his own sparkling’s spark longed for their sire, for Jazz, and so did Blaster, the longing only grew and grew and it was soon joined by Blasters own spark reaching out across their bond hoping to connect with his beloved.

—————-———— ————

Jazz felt this longing across their bond, it pained his spark to receive such a feeling, he then sent word and alerted the other Autobots “I can feel them, I have their location” Jazz said sternly, pacing backwards and forwards, Prowl tried to comfort him but it wouldn’t work, the only thing that could soothe him in this state was his conjux. Jazz plotted the location on the map, and Optimus lead the charge, it turned out that the ‘bots in disguise’ were a group of rogue shifters making camp under the sea of rust, when they reached the supposed base they fell under heavy fire “Ironhide, Arcee, Rodimus and Magnus take care of the shifters out here we’re are going inside” Prime ordered, leading the way giving him, Prowl and Jazz enough time to make a break for the opening, after seemingly endless hordes of shifters they reached the captive room “Jazz!” Blaster yelled as his conjux ran over kissing him on the lips “oh primus I missed you so much” Jazz undid the cuffs restricting Blasters arms and the two mechs united in a well deserved embrace.

However this was cut short by a gun being held to Blasters helm, “don’t move or big boy gets it” the large shifter grabbed Blasters arms and pulled him slowly away, threatening to shoot at any moment “I won’t let our species be ruled by those weak fools back on my planet, I am the only one who can save us!” Blaster gave a panicked gasp, and the shifter shoved him into the wall and opened fire seeing his injured bonded and potentially sparkling was all it took for Jazz to get violent, he threw himself onto the attacker protecting his lover and beat the shifter unconscious with his fists. The other three mechs looked shocked “I-I ordered backup to come pick us up, they should be here in a few cycles” Optimus turned to the other mechs who were already running out the door he turned to the mech next to Blaster and lifted them and took them outside “we have some special guests for you” as he bought him outside two mechs came running over supporting their conjux “Thankyou prime” one of them said as they were ushered into a vehicle, prime turned back to Blaster and Jazz “you also have an appointment with Ratchet when we get back to the and after that you both can have a well deserved break and I can’t wait to meet this sparkling” Optimus spoke.

Holding each other’s hands and waiting for the pickup up was much easier than waiting to see if anything was wrong with their sparkling, “I don’t see anything wrong here, you are a little bruised and overcharged but other than that your fine, you have a few orbital cycles left and I do expect you to get bigger during this time but at the moment you and the sparkling are both very healthy, there is a jar of supplements by the door and you two enjoy your break” Blaster looked at Jazz, the poor mech stressed as ever, Blaster wrapped him in him arms“how about when we get home we enjoy ... each other’s company ” Jazz’s attitude backflipped and he became aroused “oh of course Baby let’s go and it’s good to have you both next to me, sire programming is terrible” Jazz said as he kissed his love and soothing rubbed circles around the baby bump, the sparkling moving happily in response.


	9. Chapter 9

True to his word Optimus allowed Blaster and Jazz to have some well deserved time off. Blaster awoke to the sound of ‘living on a prayer’ and a running liquid somewhere distant in the house, he looked around but Jazz was not in the berth, so Blaster propped himself up with his servo and slid backwards, until he was sitting up straight, wincing at the pain and effort it bought, feeling the sparkling move inside his gestational chamber, he looked around the berthroom but his conjux was no where to be seen.

Blaster was in his fifth trimester, meaning he was ready to go into emergence whenever the sparkling was ready. He reached a strained pede off the berth lifting himself up, sighing as he looked down at the very large swell of his midsection, patting it absent mindedly, he felt like he was stretched to his limits, his sentio metallico stretched tight across gravid forge, his he waddled into the back room where the oil bath and the source of the noise was located and where Jazz was making the room look romantic “aww babe you weren’t supposed to see this yet, you’re not even supposed to be out of bed yet” he made a pouted face, Blaster gave him a kiss on the cheek “so what’s all this?” He asked even though it was obviously an oil bath “well it was supposed to be a romantic surprise oil bath, but I guess it can just be romantic and an oil bath.” Blaster laughed and playfully pushed his conjux “so are we just gonna stand here and look at it or-“  
“I was being polite, you know what they say on Cybertron, carrying mechs first” that made Blaster sneer, but he wasn’t going to just stand idly by and waste such a nice, hot oil bath, with Jazz’s help he eased himself into the bath feeling the buoyant liquid take some much needed weight off his pedes.

Jazz slid in next to him, sighing as he leaned back, smirking as he kicked some water right into Blaster’s face “oh real mature, Jazzman” Blaster said with a grin as he splashed some back right into Jazz’s mouth making him cough, Blaster was roaring with laughter until it was cut short by a tense cable going rogue making him wince at the sudden pain, his merciful conjux decided to put down the bucket of oil that he prepared to dump on his lover and instead slowly message said lover, with his artful hands, he started at Blaster’s shoulders and slowly weaved down his back, Jazz could feel the tension and pain in those cables and felt a surge of guilt and pity for his conjux, after a few cycles Blaster was practically melting in his hands, he wrapped his arms around Blaster’s chest and slowly worked down to Blaster’s gravid curve feeling the heat and pressure behind the exposed protomesh feeling how tight it had become, but how soft the cushioning liquid inside had made Blaster’s abdomen, the cushioning liquid had also made it fun to pinch and squeeze and sleep on Blaster’s middle much to Blaster’s hatred “you know I hate it when you do that”

Jazz ignored him and reached just below Blaster’s midsection feeling just how tense his body was in that particular point, rubbing circles around Blaster’s expanded midsection untangling some much needed cables, he kissed into the back of Blaster’s neck and the mech turned around kissing him back, Jazz reached and kneaded his conjux’s pedes, at this stage Blaster was practically in recharge, and Jazz gently lowered his pede back into the liquid “seriously, I know I’m good, but I didn’t know I was that good” Jazz chuckled, giving his conjux a kiss “but if you wanna go back into recharge you gotta go back to the berth yourself, because I ain’t carrying you, you’ll break my arms” this made Blaster frown and glare “I really can’t, if I could, I would” Jazz stepped out of the oil bath drying off before giving Blaster a hand, they walked out to the kitchen area and Jazz prepared Blaster another cube of energon.

“This stuff tastes horrible, I miss having a real drink at swerve’s” Blaster complained, Jazz pulled himself over till he was practically on Blaster’s knees interrupting the angry mech’s rant, holding another energon cube to his lips “if you drink this I will make it worth your trouble” that intrigued Blaster and he slowly drank that cube taunting Jazz, “seriously blastman, it was supposed to be arousing but this just hurts” when he finished he almost dropped the empty cube when Jazz latched onto his front kissing him, because of the lack of armour on his torso, the carrier protocols and the added second field of their sparkling, Blaster was extra sensitive to light touches and Jazz took advantage of that making every sensor of Blaster’s body flare.

Like clockwork Blaster’s modesty panel slid open and Jazz inserted his spike, he tried to be gentle trying to avoid hurting Blaster or the sparkling, trying to manoeuvre around Blaster’s middle was the difficult part, the fun part was just how much interfacing Blaster craved and how little it took for him to overload, Jazz settled into a rhythm, leaning his forehead against his conjux’s, and after Blaster overloaded he followed, his transfluids making Blaster’s swell somehow more pronounced, Jazz collapsed onto the chair next to Blaster, they shared a glance and fell into a fit of laughter, until there was a knock at the door, Jazz walked over and opened the door revealing Prowl, Arcee and their bitlet Hardwire, “uncle Jazz, uncle Blaster” she reached up giving Jazz a hug before running over to Blaster fawning over him and his future sparkling. Prowl and Arcee, as usual, were more or less their stoic selves greeting both mechs by shaking servos. 

“How much longer now, Blaster?” Arcee asked feeling his midsection “Ratchet said really any day now” “Have you thought of a name yet” Prowl asked as Jazz bought them all an energon cube, “not yet, we thought we would know as soon as we see them” Jazz replied before lifting hardwire into the air “and how’s my favourite tiny police femme going, you’re so big now” the bitlet giggling kicking wildly before being put onto her carrier’s lap, Prowl stroked her helm as she sat in his lap staring out the nearest window, “did you tell them who got their first youngling upgrade?” “Me!” She yelled before standing up, making Prowl wince, Blaster laughed seeing how even with the bitlet in his life Prowl was just the same stoic commander he always was

“how’s things back at the ark going?” “It’s fine, a bit more quiet with you two gone, we can actually think but I had to learn how to use communications and Blaster I have a new respect for you, that is one strangely difficult job” Arcee replied giving a little laugh, “and prime’s doing okay?” Jazz asked while Blaster was content with creating a secret handshake with Hardwire “you know prime” Prowl replied “he’s fine, in fact he wanted to come here and see you both but got held back with some work with ratchet” after a few more mega cycles Hardwire was getting bored and was slowly falling into recharge “anyways we better be going, we thought we’d just stop by on our way home, to check up an you three and give you our best wishes” with that Prowl, Hardwire and Arcee left the two mechs alone “how do you feel about a late night jam session?” Blaster suggested.


	10. Chapter 10

Jazz grinned, he would never turn down a jam session with his favourite mech, he ran into their music room and started to test all the instruments while Blaster got himself to his feet and stretched hearing each of his pistons hiss and pop before joining his conjux setting the instruments up, Blaster reached down to plug in a cable for a nearby amp, when he was stopped by Jazz, “no stressful movement remember” Jazz instead guided Blaster to the nearby stool in front of a drum kit. 

“What are we going to play?” Blaster asked  
“Well...what about...back in black?” Jazz suggested,Blaster nodded and began to play the beat, Jazz joined in on electric guitar and their music was amazing two different mechs coming together to make one, one beautiful song. Just as they were about to hit the epic ‘rock out’ ending, Blaster paused, holding a servo to his large midsection “what’s wrong babe” Jazz panicked by the sudden pause in their session, “no it’s okay I thought...don’t worry” “You can’t just tell me not to worry, then I will worry” “I thought I was having contractions, but I wasn’t” They both looked relieved and Jazz smooshed his face into Blaster’s midsection “hello baby, I can’t wait to meet you but don’t give us any false alarms please” Jazz turned around to start packing up “maybe you should go back to the bert-“ Jazz noticed a bright light seeping from his chestplates flashing, he felt his systems dial up to eleven and his spark pulse was racing “what the hell is happen-“ he turned to see Blaster curled into a ball on the floor, liquid spreading on the ground “you jinxed us” he yelled.

Jazz started to panic “let’s get you to the berth” he reached one arm around Blaster’s and the other somewhat around his midsection, where things were really heating up temperature wise, Jazz walked his conjux over to the berth before comming Ratchet, who said he would arrive in a few cycles, a mega cycle at most. He turned his attention to his conjux curled up on the bed, he went to his side and stroked Blaster’s helm, his other hand stroking Blaster’s large middle, at that moment everything was quiet Blaster looked up as his lover and gave a small smile “wow it just happened like thaaa- OH MY PRIMUS” he curled back up again and Jazz’s chest flashed with each contraction “why are you doing that, why are you glowing?!” Blaster yelled “how would I know, these have all been new experiences for me”.

Their yelling was interrupted by Ratchet at the door, Jazz reluctantly left Blaster’s side his chest shining brighter when he was away, he reached the door grabbing Ratchet and pulling him inside. “How far are the contractions” Ratchet asked, both mechs looked confused and Ratchet sighed, tell me, after one contraction how long it takes for another contraction “oh, its about 15 cycles” Jazz replied going back to stroking his beloved, Ratchet pulled out a scanner and scanned Blaster’s chestplates “temperature is rising fast” he noted “is that good or bad?” Jazz asked tone rising“if you want that sparkling out, it’s damn good” Ratchet rested a hand atop Blaster’s abdomen while he scanned his midsection. “40 percent dialated” Blaster reached a servo interlocking it with Jazz's’. 

“We’ll get to see our creation babe” he said grittily between closed teeth, “we sure will, you sexy mech” Jazz pulled Blaster’s head closer their foreheads touching, a moment of pure love’ until Blaster pulled away as a contraction sent literal ripple through his body, “he is now 50 percent dialated” Blaster made a strange pained noise and Jazz snickered “don’t you laugh at me, you did this” Blaster yelled “Jazz make yourself useful and relax your bonded” Ratchet yelled, Jazz briefly left coming back when the speakers started blaring ‘the power of love’ making Blaster smile, Jazz returned and started rubbing soothing circles over the exposed protomesh of Blasters middle massaging each inch were the sentio metallico had been pulled tight spreading to accommodate the extra sparkling bulk, when he reached just below the swell of Blasters middle, he could feel just burning heat and movement where all of Blasters internals were shifting for the sparkling to move through “60 percent dialated”. 

“Do you need to go for a walk babe” Jazz suggested, Blaster agreed and appreciated a helping hand off the berth “walk very slowly” Ratchet warned, both of Blasters servos gripped his gravid curve protectively as they walked or realistically waddled around the room pausing for each contraction. “On the bright side you’ll be able to see your pedes now” Jazz joked as Blaster bent over for another contraction “oh your hilarious”  
“Do you think we’ll be good creator’s Jazzman?” Blaster asked looking down at his middle as he stroked it “we will be the best, together” after an extra bad contraction Jazz walked Blaster back to the Berth helping support the curve of his midsection. “70 percent dialated”

Jazz could only comfort his lover feeling ashamed he could really do nothing else to help him through this time, he took to stroking Blaster’s face wiping the coolant away, “breathe in and breathe out babe” Jazz spoke in a calm voice Blaster’s vents were already on max power “like that would make any difference” “80 percent dialated” Jazz and Blaster looked into each other’s eyes (or Blaster looked into Jazz’s visor thing) “Babe, Thankyou for bringing our creation into the world I’ve seen what you just went through and I owe you a lot” “Jazzman, you owe me nothing I literally couldn’t have done it without you, you have been by my side through it all and I literally love you with all my spark” the two united in a kiss “90 percent dialated” another contraction rolled through Blaster’s body making him grunt and cry in pain “100 percent dialated, Jazz I am going to need you to stand back and quickly get coolant, NOW” Jazz panicked nodded at Ratchet. Blaster’s midsection started to pulsate slowly a hole formed in centre. Ratchet forced Blaster to drink the coolant as his temperature went through the roof, Jazz’s spark burned bright as he watched, first a liquid emerged from the hole, a reaction Blaster’s body had as the sparkling made its journey through Blaster’s internals, Blaster screamed in pain crushing Jazz’s servo, his back arched off the berth and he pulled his knees up blaster started to emit so much heat that Jazz thought he might burn, however, he looked in awe as a tiny form slowly inched out of Blaster’s hole cavity “ come on loud mouth you can do it” Blaster gave a final yell and it was over his screams shaking the apartment. Jazz stared at the tiny life-form they bought into the world it was making a series of beeps and whirls, “It’s a femme congratulations, Jazz can you get me a warm wet towel” Jazz ran through the house his hands shaking when he came back to Ratchet he cleaned her and handed her to Jazz. 

Her body barely big enough to hold in his servo, she stopped making noise and looked up at her sire with big blue eyes cooing at him as he peppered her in kisses “can I see her” Blaster asked weakly, Jazz carefully laid the sparkling across Blasters chest watching him tentatively stroke her with his digit careful he might break her “she’s so tiny and so cute” he said not taking his eyes off her. Jazz turned to ratchet as he was packing up “Thankyou Ratchet for everything, we could not have done this without your help” Ratchet smiled at Blaster and the sparkling “anytime after all it’s my job, what will you name her?” 

“Powerchord” Blaster said, Jazz looked back at Blaster “what no, that does not suit her” “What about breakdance” “Why are you coming up with such obscure names” “What about Doublebeat” “Hey I helped Create her too pick a more subtle name” “What about Flashdance ?” “I-I like it as well, her name is Flashdance” Ratchet smiled as he walked over to Blaster checking on his self repair protocols with him only mildly complaining about the aching as the hole in his chest slowly repaired itself, before propmtly falling into recharge as Ratchet moved toward the door He said “Blaster will need a lot of rest, I won’t expect to see him for at least another orbital cycle, that should mean limited movement and no stressful situations he’ll be sore for a long while and Jazz check your left elbow” Jazz confused by that question found a strange tube “that is her feeding tube, make sure to drink a lot of the supplement energon, Blaster can’t feed her because he is too tired and since he is a carrier type he doesn’t have the resources for a feeding tube, enjoy the sparkling bye” with that he left. “Well” Jazz said holding the sparkling “what do we do now?”


	11. Chapter 11

Jazz held the tiny sparkling in the palm of his servo, just in awe, suddenly the sparkling let out a loud screech “WHAT HAPPENED” Blaster shot up from the berth immediately grunting from the pain it bought him, “it’s okay babe, I think she’s hungry” Jazz turned the sparkling into the inside of his elbow and felt her latch onto the fuel line, softy sucking at his energon reserves.

After she finished Jazz went straight back to staring at her “what are you even doing?” Blaster asked laughing at his lover “I can’t believe she is here with us now, also I don’t know what to do with her” as if by command Blaster’s cassette door opened much to the two mechs shock, “what just happened?” Jazz questioned, “I think I want her in there”, Blaster covered the insides with pillows, and Jazz carefully placed the sleepy sparkling inside, Blaster shut his door and both mech immediately felt at ease. While she was inside Blaster his systems will monitor her and both mechs can feel the peace over the bond, Jazz jumped into the berth beside his lover, holding him close, as they fell into recharge.

They awoke to their sparkling making a lot of noise, “oh primus, for something so small she is so LOUD” Blaster whined, “Open up honey, I’ll feed her” Blaster opened his compartment and Jazz scooped up the bitlet, she was just big enough to hold in the palm of Jazz’s servo, she had bright blue optics, her head was all black with little nubby audio horns and she had red, yellow and white streaks down her body, Jazz and Blaster thought she was perfect, she happily suckled at Jazz’s energon while he sat on the berth “did Ratchet say what to do next?”  
“No, not really, you need some serious rest and that we need to see him in an orbital cycle, that was literally it” Jazz rolled the sparkling and tickled her little tummy making her squeal, Blaster seemingly jealous of Jazz hogging the sparkling forced himself up and cooed at his baby.

She attempted to crawl to him only to be thwarted by her lack of motor skills and she almost toppled out of her sires lap, if he hadn’t been watching her. “Oh Primus I love her so much” Blaster said as Jazz handed her to him she let out a series of happy beeps and squeals at her carrier as he fawned over getting her to fall back into recharge. “Did you refuel babe?” Blaster asked “because she can really take a lot out of you” Jazz looked back at his mate and gave him a passionate kiss “I will, but don’t wait up for me, you need to rest and if she’s the culprit well I will have to confiscate her” Blaster laughed “okay okay, just promise me you will” Jazz nodded, “cross my spark” he walked off to the kitchen preparing a supplement rich energon cube, downing it was a sickening gulp, he gagged for a while until he heard his conjux laugh.

“Haha sucker, I told you that stuff was rank” Jazz glared around the corner before joining him on the berth. “I told you babe, I have a whole new respect for you now after carrying our sparkling”Jazz leaned his helm on Blasters chest slowly recharging to the sounds of the two most important people in his life

————2 Months Later (Orbital Cycles)———

“And you think your ready to go back to the ark?” Jazz asked his mate, who seemed to ignore his statement “I can see me feet again!” Blaster then repeatedly touched his pedes and jumped around before acknowledging his mate and his sparkling “sorry I just missed normal movement” Flashdance let out a loud happy squeal feeling happiness in her carriers field, As he scooped her out of Jazz’s arms. “so we are still on shift together, but we have to bring our sparkling because your the feeder, am I right?” Blaster asked, “yeah the lil bit, as cute as she is loves my energon” Jazz laughed as she beeped almost in reply “ahhh she is soo cute I just cannot” Blaster squealed. After two months she had grown to be the size of a mechs hand making it easier to hug and hold her. Blaster interlocked his armour “oh primus this feels better” he said as he rebelled in his now flat midsection.

When they arrived on the ark they were greeted by Optimus Prime, who shook both mechs hands “how are you both feeling, how is the bitlet?”   
“We are really good prime, just a few cramps here and there, and we have a lil femme called Flashdance” Blaster opened his compartment revealing the sparkling “may I?” Optimus asked, trying not to overstep his boundaries, both mechs nodded as they handed the sparkling to him. She stared at him with her blue optics, beeping with him as though to have a conversation. Prime handed her back to Jazz and congratulated both mechs, the other bots in the ark loved her too, Hound tried to get Mirage to have another sparkling, Rodimus was jealous of their sparkling and Arcee was happy it was a femme, when they finally got settled in the communications room, the sparkling made a series of loud beeps, “what do you want?” Jazz asked rubbing her back “beeeep, beeeeeep, beep si”  
“Si?...as in sire?” Jazz’s face curled into the biggest grin ever “she said sire first! Blaster looked betrayed, “I carried you inside me for that long, and you betrayed me” he pouted before kissing his conjux “with us as her creators she should be the best talker ever” they both began to laugh and the bitlet beeped, joining in their fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I suck at writing, if your not into this stuff then I suggest don’t read it and I apologise for any spelling/punctuation mistakes along the way.


End file.
